


Dress Drama

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: Wedding Work [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dress shopping, Gen, M/M, Tim Drake is Underpaid for This Shit, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim isn't entirely certain how he got roped into helping his and Jason's 'groomsmaids' find dresses for the wedding, but here he is.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Koriand'r, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Wedding Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683025
Kudos: 85





	Dress Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched so much Say Yes to the Dress: Bridesmaids that my writing goblin decided it wanted to write this. Please forgive any inaccuracies, I have never been bridesmaid's dress shopping and am basing this entirely off of Say Yes to the Dress: Bridesmaids.

Tim didn’t know how he got here. One minute he was leaving the office to meet Steph for lunch, the next Cass was dragging him into Angelina’s Bridal by his necktie as Steph and Babs debated colors for their dresses. And logically, Tim knew that, since he had asked Cass and Steph to be his ’groomsmaids’ and Jason had asked Babs and Kori, either Tim or Jason would have to be involved in choosing the dresses. Logic, however, was overridden by the terrified screeching of his lizard brain as Tim found himself face to face with a beaming Kori. She engulfed him in a hug and cheerfully greeted, “Tim! I was overjoyed to have received your message this morning offering to assist us in selecting our groomsmaid’s dresses!”

Tim glared at Steph, who handed his phone to him before grinning unrepentantly and stepping up to the receptionist’s desk, stating, “We have an appointment for Tim Drake.”

The receptionist looked over the group with a raised eyebrow, taking in Kori’s alien appearance, the way Cass still had Tim by the tie, and the way Tim was glancing at the door like he wanted to bolt (He did. Cass was the only reason he hadn’t hauled ass), then clearly decided it was above her paygrade and stated, “Of course. Your consultation with Alesha is on the second floor, Mr. Drake. Suite 6. The elevator is in the hallway to your left.”

Steph thanked the woman as Tim was dragged away by the tie and he soon found himself in the elevator, squeezed between Babs and Cass. Babs patted his hand and stated sweetly, “Don’t worry, Tim, Jason and I put together a whole powerpoint to show the consultant to help explain the whole theme of the wedding. All you have to do is sit there, look pretty, and let us handle it.”

Tim sighed as Babs retrieved her laptop from the side pocket of her wheelchair, then asked, “Speaking of Jason, why is he not here. He’s the one who’s good at fashion, even if he does only wear a suit upon threats of Alfred.”

Babs snorted and answered, “Because he’s off getting a suit fitted with Alfred and this was the only appointment they had open. Besides, it’s more fun to watch you suffer.”

Tim sighed again as the elevator doors slid open, then batted Cass’s hand away from his tie and stated, “I’ll go quietly. But you owe me gelato after this.”

Kori patted his head as he stepped out and they headed to the doorway with a six above it. There were several squishy-looking couches arranged in a semicircle and a second doorway leading to a mass of hanging dresses in all colors of the rainbow. Tim sank into one of the armchairs and pulled out his phone, sending Jason a text of, “You fucking owe me.”

There was no response and Tim put his phone away, sinking down in his chair and preparing for a nightmare to begin.


End file.
